


A Scaredy Swan (He's Not)

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (maybe not so) Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Say, Taichi. Why did you ask to go to haunted house when you’re,” he coughed, making sure nobody was close enough to hear their conversation, “um, scared of ghost?” The usual Kawanishi was laid back and reserved, which equal kind of cool if Shirabu didn’t know him better. This Kawanishi, who looked like a scolded child and was still scared from his experience at haunted house, was kindofcuteohmygodwhatamIthinking—Kawanishi Taichi, seventeen years old and 188 cm tall, was now sulking. How adorable this guy can be?





	1. I'm 'Treating' You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say, Taichi. Why did you ask to go to haunted house when you’re,” he coughed, making sure nobody was close enough to hear their conversation, “um, scared of ghost?”

“Can I ask you something, Taichi?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I know it’s Halloween tonight, and there’s this thing about its similarity with Bon Odori, but…” Shirabu stared at the dark road ahead, wincing slightly when he saw something moved. It was a good thing Kawanishi was the one with flashlight.

 

Or not. He could feel his hands growing numb and numb by seconds. Kawanishi’s grip was deadly. Shirabu didn’t even need to look to know the tall blond’s face grew paler by every steps they took. Silently, Shirabu made a mental note not to go to another haunted house attraction next year—especially if it was on October 31.

 

Someone screamed from a far.

 

A sideway glance at Kawanishi revealed that he was no longer breathing.

_Holy—_

 

“Taichi? Taichi! Hey, can you hear me?” Kawanishi was still catatonic, hands trembling, threatening to drop the precious flashlight. Shirabu instinctively took the orange flashlight; it would be disastrous if they lost their only source of light. After managing to get Kawanishi’s stiff fingers off the flashlight, Shirabu focused his attention on another matter. “Taichi, look at me. I’m right here, next to you. Don’t you go pass out on me, you hear?” Shirabu tried not to panic. He really did try. However, Kawanishi’s condition didn’t change.

 

 _Oh, for fuck’s sake…_ Shirabu sighed, shoulder slumped in exasperation. He had a feeling they would use the entrance door instead of exit door to get out from this attraction.

 

“That’s it. We aren’t continuing this. The hell with what Tendou-san says, we’re going back to the entrance door, Taichi.” And so he pulled Kawanishi’s hand (the one which held his own tight, luckily it was Shirabu’s left one), walked back toward said door, and ignored other visitors’ curious look.

 

He could feel Kawanishi’s grip weakened as sunrays hit their faces. Kawanishi also started breathing again, which was a good thing. When Kawanishi finally returned to his usual self, Shirabu muttered grudgingly, “Let’s not go to haunted house again. Forever.”

 

Kawanishi didn’t say anything. He only nodded as he planted his face on Shirabu’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon Shirabu ate before entering the haunted house. It was calming, okay? Don’t judge.

 

They were silent for a while, until Shirabu cleared his throat and said, “So, where are we going now?”

 

**.**

They ended up going back to the Academy, doing their usual routine a.k.a practicing volleyball. They were not alone; there were other people who used the gym to polish their skill. Goshiki and Yamagata were there too, but Shirabu chose to practice with Kawanishi alone so that no one would notice Kawanishi’s pale face. They didn’t need people to ask what actually happened. They were sure the news would spread faster than fire, especially after it arrived to Tendou’s ears.

 

There’s something that bothered Shirabu, though…

 

“Say, Taichi. Why did you ask to go to haunted house when you’re,” he coughed, making sure nobody was close enough to hear their conversation, “um, scared of ghost?”

 

Kawanishi put on the scolded child-look that rarely surfaced. The last time he did, it was at the match against Karasuno; Tendou scolded him for not even trying to prevent Karasuno’s #10 from scoring. The usual Kawanishi was laid back and reserved, which equal kind of cool if Shirabu didn’t know him better. This Kawanishi, who looked like a scolded child and was still scared from his experience at haunted house, was _kindofcuteohmygodwhatamIthinking—_

 

“Because we rarely hold hands.”

 

_\--waitwhatdidhejustsay?_

Under Shirabu’s blank stare, Kawanishi scratched his chin awkwardly. He wasn’t looking at Shirabu.

 

Kawanishi Taichi, seventeen years old and 188 cm tall, was now sulking. _How adorable this guy can be?_

 

No, Shirabu wouldn’t lose to his other side who loved cute things. He wouldn’t give in to temptation to coo and to squeal like he usually did whenever he saw cute things. He couldn’t do it in public; he had an image to keep on! _Don’t squeal don’t squeal don’t squeal—!!_ So, with super straight face on, Shirabu nodded in understanding. “You just wanted to hold hands, I see.”

 

“But I don’t want you to be embarrassed.”

 

“And you don’t want me to be embarrassed and judged by people, uh-huh.”

 

“And lately we don’t have much time to spend together, so…”

 

Shirabu’s mental fortitude was in the brink of destruction, if he was being honest. The temptation to surrender and hug Kawanishi was too difficult to resist. Then Kawanishi had the nerve to smile sheepishly. Didn’t he know Shirabu was now having hard time? Didn’t he care about that?

 

Oh wait. That’s right. Not even Kawanishi knew this side of Shirabu who loved cute things. Shirabu hadn’t told him. Not yet.

 

“Kenjirou, you okay there?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine.”

 

Kawanishi didn’t buy that, of course. “You don’t seem to be fine to me.”

 

 _Because I’m having internal crisis here, Taichi. And you’re the main reason._ Shirabu shook his head, clearing his thought and sighing tiredly. “Never mind that, Taichi. So, are we going to practice or not?”

 

“Wait, let me ask Goshiki and Yamagata-san to join us…”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go, I’ll wait.”

 

While Kawanishi was inviting their two teammates, Shirabu sat down and hugged his knees, burying his face and hiding its redness from every eyes in the gym.

 

_Damn, this is more tiresome than I thought…_

 

Apparently, ‘falling for your best friend and unable to confess without turning into stuttering mess’ was now spelled as ‘major trouble’—at least, in Shirabu Kenjirou’s dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a little biased here... (._.)
> 
> and how do you keep Shirabu in character asdfghjkl--


	2. Tricky Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously? Our Kawanishi Taichi is scared of ghost?”
> 
> “Why are you grinning, Tendou-san? Is there something funny here?”
> 
> “Nah, it’s nothing~” Tendou waved it off, returning to his dinner. Shirabu was unconvinced. “No, there isn’t nothing about you grinning like Cheshire Cat. What’s so funny?”
> 
> “Well, if you insist~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually it's an extra for the previous chapter, but I ended up writing it 800 word-ish long. 
> 
> cough. please enjoy the aftermath. (_ _)u

“Wait, what? Did you say that—“ Tendou swallowed his food first before continuing, “—Taichi got scared and went catatonic at haunted house attraction?” Then his eyes widened comically, grin slowly forming. “Seriously? Our Kawanishi Taichi is scared of ghost?”

 

“Please don’t tease him,” Shirabu sighed, opening the lid on the canned tea he bought. He drank the jasmine tea with hearty gulp and closed eyes, enjoying every bit of it. That’s why he didn’t see Tendou’s grin had stretched from ear to ear, mischievous glint on his eyes. “Ah, I see. Don’t worry, Kenjirou, I won’t tease him for it. I swear I won’t, you have my promise here.”

 

Now that sounded wrong. Tendou swearing not to tease anyone? Shirabu opened his eyes, making sure he was still talking with Tendou and not anyone else. At the sight of that wide grin, the alarm inside his mind went off. “Why are you grinning, Tendou-san? Is there something funny here?”

 

“Nah, it’s nothing~” Tendou waved it off, returning to his dinner. Shirabu was unconvinced. “No, there isn’t nothing about you grinning like Cheshire Cat. What’s so funny?”

 

“Well, if you insist~” The redhead put down his chopstick, looking like a kid ready to launch his pranks. Shirabu was well aware of it; he prepared himself to hear anything, even the most illogical one. With Tendou, one couldn’t be so sure. “You see, about our dearest Kawanishi Taichi, here’s a little bit fact about him.” _Cough cough._ The width of Tendou’s grin was unnerving, to say at least. “You remember that last week, I invited you guys to go to movie with me, right?”

 

Shirabu nodded impatiently.

 

“And you, Kenjirou, rejected it in favor of studying, didn’t you?”

 

“I had chemistry test the next day, Tendou-san.”

 

“Oh well.” Tendou shrugged. “That’s why you don’t know what happened there, I think.”

 

“Tendou-san, do you know that there’s a big discount on chocolate ice cream at that parlor near the train station?”

 

“Okay, so between the six of us, only you and Reon who didn’t come. We decided to watch the newest horror movie, regretted the decision, and came back home mentally scarred. Hayato, Tsutomu, and me, at least. You know Wakatoshi aren’t scared by anything, and your beloved Kawanishi Taichi—“ Tendou paused for dramatic effect. Shirabu rolled his eyes in obvious exasperation. “Quit it with the cliffhanger thing, Tendou-san. I still have the coupon with me. I think Goshiki will accept it if you don’t want.”

 

“—I want it! Damn it, Kenjirou, why are you this tricky…”

 

Shirabu ignored that and looked at him, waiting for the continuation.

 

Tendou sighed, waving white flag. “Fine, fine. I apologize, I apologize.” He cleared his throat first, his grin faltered and face slowly growing serious—as serious as Tendou Satori could be. “And guess what? That Taichi, that very same person with whom you go to the haunted house this morning and, according to your own eyes, went catatonic and didn’t breath until you guys exited via entrance door,” Tendou took a deep breath, this time for real and not for dramatic effect, “he was the only one who laughed at every black humor in that movie, and recounting every scene with ghost jumpscare to us with such glee.”

 

_What. The. Fuck._

 

Before Shirabu could question the authenticity, Tendou raised both of his hands, face solemn and gloomy. “You may not believe me, but ask Hayato and Tsutomu. They’ll tell you the truth, I swear.”

 

 _Impossible._ Shirabu looked around, searching for a familiar mop of messily-styled blond hair. He found him standing in front of the vending machine, having hard time deciding what to buy. Eyes still locked at the currently-in-dilemma teammate, he grabbed the passing Goshiki’s sleeve (he shrieked) and did what Tendou said. “Did Taichi really go to watch horror movies with you guys last week, Goshiki?”

 

Goshiki shrieked again, face paler than when Shirabu activated his trademark no-nonsense glare. “Please don’t remind me of that time again, Shirabu-san! I had a hard time sleeping at night for two days! And yes—to answer your question, Kawanishi-san did go with us.” The horror on the poor boy’s face was clear enough for Shirabu to sympathize. “He kept recounting every scene where the ghost appear, even describing how the ghost’s disfigured face to details. I-I don’t think I can watch another horror movie for life again…”

 

“Aw, poor Tsutomu. Here, let me comfort you, I know that feeling, I really do…”

 

While Tendou comforted the traumatized first years, Shirabu stood up from his place—surprising both Tendou and Goshiki. He could see Tendou’s grin reappearing on the redhead’s mouth. Not surprising, considering how hot Shirabu felt his cheeks were.

 

“I… am going to talk with Taichi. For a moment. Please don’t eat my food.”

 

“No worries, Kenjirou~! Can you buy me the same tea you bought, anyway? I’ll pay you back later!”

 

Shirabu nodded stiffly, taking long strides toward where Kawanishi was standing.

 

They really needed to talk, preferably right away.

 

Inhaling deeply, he pulled Kawanishi’s sleeve and asked, “Taichi, do you have a moment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> I live for Kawanishi's scolded child-face in s3e4. That's all of it.


End file.
